The Longest Journey
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [GokuxBulma Collection]Book One:They were standing on the threshold of something prodigious, something forbidden, something words could never reach.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z.**

_**Didn't Choose This Road**_

They were standing on the threshold of something prodigious, something forbidden, something words could never reach. For years they had skirted around the massive issue and now there it sat, perched on the fine edge of longing and despair. They could no longer deny the colossal shadow of their fears. Ignored, it would swallow them whole.

Firelight flickered across her turquoise eyes as she avoided his inquistitive stare. Son Goku peered sadly at his old friend as she gazed listlessly into the crackling fire. Shadows danced across her focused countenance as thermal flames heated her already warm face.

"So things are getting pretty serious between you two?" Bulma questioned, her eyes still concentrated on the pile of burning timber.

"With Chichi you mean?" he dug the tip os his boots into the soil.

"She wants me to marry her," he replied with a hint of blush upon his cheeks.

Bulma's next impulse was to inquire whether or not he would but she hesitated. Her life need not linger on that breathless pause. She already knew the answer. Why wouldn't he start a life with a beautiful woman instead of waiting on a dream that would never materialize.

"Bulma, I promised," he quickly blurted as if trying to justify the action that was never in question.

"You think I don't know that?" she shread her tear-glossed eyes from the fire to gaze helplessly back into his.

Not even the most nuclear of explosions nor hottest of fires could burn the cold sphere's of coal his eyes resembled.

When Bulma first met Goku he was the most clueless kid she had ever laid eyes on. It was like they were from two seperate plants. They fumbled at first, trying to understand eachother, but over the years they had become masters of nonverbal communication. There had always been something between them, something that they dared not comment on.

She loved him. There was no way that she could not. Goku was the most fearless, brainless and sweetest guy she had ever known. His noble qualities had always been visible to her eyes. He was the first true hero that entered her life, but he was still a child none-the-less. She was merely waiting for him to grow up and gain some responsibility. Unfortunately she was now the one being left behind.

They were neither innocent nor young anymore.

Growing up Goku had no problem imagining himself with Bulma. She was the only girl he knew. After losing his grandfather, Bulma was all that he had. She took care of him and his affection for her steadily matured. No matter how his life developed, he would always remember that first love.

"Aw... Bulma don't cry," he reached out for her but she shrank from his hands.

"You think I'd cry over you?" she quickly whiped her eyes before a tear could escape. "Don't flatter yourself, Goku."

He painfully retreated his hand. This was really tearing him up inside, but there was nothing that he could do to comfort her. It was too late for them. They had wasted so much time. Goku was unable to go back on his word. He would marry Chichi.

"Well congratulations," her voice quivered in the cool night air.

She knew that Goku would be happy with whatever decision he made and that's what hurt the most. Chichi would take good care of him, she was sure of that. But it wasn't fair. She had him first.

"You know Bulma," Goku settled himself on a nearby rock and shuffled a stick into the gathering ash, "you will always be important to me. You're my best friend. I won't forget that. For the rest of my life, I won't forget that."

Closing her eyes, Bulma allowed the tears to descended. They rolled in numbers across her flushed cheeks. In a instant she could see him standing there with a number of sons. She wanted that life. She wanted that security. Could she really render him to another woman? Could she even put up a decent fight? Goku had always been pretty hard-headed and it appeared as if his mind was made up.

"Do you ever think that it could have been me?" she rested tiredly beside him.

"Everyday, up until now," he laughed.

_Then why not me?_ The words were clear in her mind, but as usual never made the journey to her mouth. There were somethings that weren't meant to be said, only felt. Goku was aware of how much she cared for him, even if she never verbalized it. It was evident in every glance they shared.

Bulma released an enlongated breath as Goku's arm connected with her back. Leaning in she rested her head on the dip of his shoulder, her forehead caressing the smoothness of his neck. He perched his cheek on the top of her head and breathed in the fragrance of her teal colored hair.

"Don't tell anyone this," he whispered, "but I'm a little scared."

Bulma's lips thinned into a delicate smile. _What a man you've become, Goku._ Somewhere between the warmth of the campfire and the heat radiating from Goku's body, Bulma lulled into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
